My First and Last
by wakaTaeYu
Summary: Aku menyukaimu. Dan akan aku pastikan bahwa perasaanku bukan hanya sekedar cinta monyet #Haeyu #Yutaharemdays #Yutaukedays


MY FIRST AND LAST

Declaimer : Member NCT hanya milik Orang tua mereka masing-masing, SM Entertainment dan Tuhan Yang Maha Esa. Saya hanya meminjam nama tidak lebih.

Pair : HaeYu

Genre : School life

Warning : Fic ini mengandung BxB dan Typo bertebaran.

Summary : Aku menyukaimu. Dan akan aku pastikan perasaanku bukan sekedar cinta monyet. HaeYu #Yutaharemdays #Yutaukedays #Yutasalomeh

.

.

Pemuda tampan itu mengepalkan tangannya sekuat yang ia bisa. Tatapannya menajam, tubuhnya sedikit menegang saat ia melihat ke depan.

Bukan, ia bukan sedang mengamati papan tulis yang penuh akan coretan spidol, bukan. Ia juga tak bermaksud kurang ajar dengan guru pelajaran kimia yang saat ini tengah menuliskan nama ilmiah dari beberapa zat kimia yang entah bisa dihapalnya atau tidak. Ia hanya merasa kagum, terlalu kagum dengan sosok di depan sana.

Pemuda tampan itu semakin mengepalkan tangannya begitu melihat seseorang di depan sana berbalik, membuat tatapannya menjadi lebih tajam dan terlalu fokus.

Yang menjadi perhatian utamanya sejak tadi bukanlah ringkasan singkat di papan tulis itu. Melainkan seseorang yang saat ini tengah menuliskan dan menjelaskan beberapa contoh soal di depan sana, terlihat sangat anggun dan menggemaskan disaat bersamaan. Membuat pemuda tampan itu menahan pekikan gemasnya sejak pelajaran kimia dimulai. Dan itu sungguh menyiksa batinnya. Dan juga tubuhnya, ia bukannya habis melakukan hal mesum yg terdengar sanguat nista.

Ia hanya merasa bahwa seluruh tubuhnya merasa pegal, karena ia duduk dengan tegang dan posisi yang sama selama 2 jam. Cukup menyakitkan. Juga dadanya yang terasa sangat tak nyaman namun menyenangkan disaat yang bersamaan.

Pemuda tampan berkulit tan itu menghela napas lega saat mendengar bel pulang berbunyi. Senyum yang sempat ditahannya selama 2 jam kini terlihat melebar. Terlihat kelegaan yang sangat kentara dari raut wajahnya, semua beban yang menimpanya terlihat menghilang begitu saja. Walaupun sebenarnya bukan seperti itu.

Pemuda tampan itu memasukkan buku-bukunya kedalam tas, pamit kepada sahabat sekaligus teman sebangkunya, dan berlari keluar secepat mungkin begitu selesai. Meninggalkan kernyitan heran di dahi sahabatnya.

Ia tak bermaksud meninggalkan teman seperjuangannya itu. Temannya pasti tahu, bahwa ia sedang terburu-buru.

Pemuda tampan itu, Haechan. Melangkahkan kakinya dengan perlahan. Ia tak ingin seseorang di depan sana terganggu dengan keberadaannya, setidaknya tidak untuk saat ini. Bukan karena apa, ia hanya belum siap.

Haechan menatap sosok ringkih itu dengan senyum mengembang. Haechan sangat suka dengan apapun yang dilakukan oleh sosok di depan sana. Termasuk gerak gerik lucu yang dilakukan pemuda berbahu sempit itu.

Benar, seseorang yang selalu diamatinya adalah seorang laki-laki, laki-laki yang berwajah sangat cantik dan terlalu manis disaat yanh bersamaan. Seseorang berdarah asli Jepang berkepribadian ramah, cerdas dan sangat mengagumkan. Dia Nakamoto Yuta, guru kimianya yang sangat ia sukai.

Seperti saat ini, ia dapat melihat orang itu tengah berjongkok untuk menali sepatunya yang terlepas. Selalu seperti itu, dan Haechan sangat suka melihatnya. Karena disaat seperti itulah, Nakamoto Yuta terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

Pemuda bermarga Lee itu tahu bahwa apa yang dilakukannya kini sangat tak berguna. Namun setidaknya ia bisa melihat punggung pemuda yang 5 tahun lebih tua darinya itu membuka gerbang rumahnya dan masuk kedalam sana.

Pemuda berumur 17 tahun itu menghentikan langkahngya. Ia menertawakan dirinya sendiri karena dengan bodohnya ia baru mengingat fakta bahwa ia dan Nakamoto Yuta adalah tetangga, rumah mereka bersebelahan. Bukankah ini terdengar sedikit lucu?

Pemuda tampan berkaki panjang itu memasuki rumahnya, menyapa kakak laki-lakinya yang telah pulang dari kantornya dan tengah membaca koran di sofa. Dan naik kelantai 2 menuju kamarnya sendiri.

Haechan menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas kasur berukuran queen bertuliskan Michele Jackson, tanpa perlu melepas seragamnya terlebih dahulu. Ia bahkan tak berniat melepas sepatunya, ia terlalu lelah. Tanpa sadar matanya terpejam.

" Chan, bangun." Haechan mengerjabkan matanya begitu melihat sang ibu yang masih mengguncang tubuhnya. Merasa bahwa ia belum tersadar sepenuhnya.

" Bangun."

" Iya-iya aku bangun."

Pemuda berkulit tan itu menghela napas berat, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun. Membuat Ibunya hanya dapat menggelengkan kepala maklum.

Haechan keluar dari kamar mandi dengan raut wajah yang lebih segar. Ia berjalan kearah lemari besar di sudut kamar dan mengambil kaos hitam polos serta cenala pendek selutut, dan menlmakainya secepat mungkin. Dan pergi ke dapur untuk mengisi perutnya yang kelaparan. Karena ia memang tak memakan apapun sejak istirahat pertama di sekolahan tadi.

" Malam."

" Tumben bangun, biasanya jam segini kau masih hibernasi."

" Jangan mengejekku dasar Lee."

" Kau juga Lee."

" Ya ya terserah." Pemuda tampan yang berjarak 5 tahun lebih tua darinya itu hanya dapat tersenyum miring. Namun keningnya mengernyit setelahnya begitu melihat sang adik yang nampak murung tak seceria biasanya. Adiknya bukan seorang pemurung, ia sangat tahu salah satu fakta itu. Jadi, sebagai kakak yang baik ia berinisiatif untuk menanyakannya.

" Ada apa?"

" Tidak." Pemuda tampan itu, Lee Taeyong menghela napas panjang. Ia sadar bahwa ia adalah tipe kakak yang menyebalkan. Namun melihat adiknya yang tak seceria biasanya membuatnya merasakan hal yang sama. Mereka berdua bukanlah saudara kembar yang dapat merasakan telepati. Taeyong hanya, merasa khawatir.

" Hyung."

" Hm?" Taeyong menatap Haechan yang hanya memainkan makanannya, dengan tangan kiri menopang dagu, terlihat seperti sedang sesuatu. Jadi, Taeyong lebih memilih untuk diam dan mendengarkan.

" Sepertinya aku jatuh cinta."

" Lalu?"

" Entahlah, aku tidak tahu. Aku hanya merasa, terbebani."

" Dia menolakmu?" Haechan menatap Taeyong, masih dengan dagu yang bertumpu dan dengan disertai dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Taeyong mengernyit heran, ia tidak salah menebak kan?

" Tidak, aku bahkan belum mengatakannya. Dia hanya, em bagaimana mengatakannya ya?" Kernyitan di dahi Taeyong terlihat semakin kentara. Sungguh, ia tak mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksud adiknya ini.

" Dia terlalu sulit digapai hyung, dan sangat bersinar. Dia terlalu sempurna untuk orang sepertiku jadi, aku harus apa?" Taeyong terkekeh pelan, ia jadi mengingat kisah cintanya yang tak begitu mulus.

Taeyong menyandarkan kepalanya dan mendongak sesaat, ia kembali menatap Haechan yang saat ini tengah menatapnya serius. Sejujurnya Taeyong juga tidak tahu, apa yang harus ia katakan.

" Berusahalah. Tunjukkan pada orang itu bahwa kau juga pantas untuknya." Katanya seraya mengacak surai hitam sang adik, membuat Haechan tersenyum lebar. Ah, Haechan rasa ia harus menjadi adik baik untuk Taeyong besok. Iya, hanya besok. Tidak dengan hari berikutnya.

.

.

.

Haechan berdiri di depan gerbang rumahnya seraya menatap ke bawah. Pemuda dan itu lalu berjongkok untuk menali tali sepatunya yang terlepas. Mulutnya menggumamkan sebuah lagu yang sepertinya dapat mewakili perasaannya.

" Ohayou Haechanie." Haechan mendongakkan kepalanya dengan horor begitu mendengar suara familiar yang sangat disukainya itu.

Di depannya, berdirilah Nakamoto Yuta dengan senyum mataharinya, membuat jantung Haechan berdenyut lebih kencang. Agak sedikit menyakitkan memang tapi Haechan entah kenapa sangat menyukainya.

" Oh? Emm ohayou sonsaengnim." Sapa Haechan. Yuta tersenyum kecil.

" Mau berangkat bersama?" Tawarnya.

Haechan melotot dengan wajah yang agak memerah, membuat tawa Yuta pecah.

Sungguh, selama 16 tahun hidup Haechan tak pernah membayangkan bahwa ia akan mendapati situasi seberuntung ini, maka dengan wajah sumringah Haechan menganggukkan kepalanya dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya. Jantungnya memang masih berdenyut tak nyaman tapi ia merasa senang.

Haechan ingin sekali berteriak gembira. Suasana dalam perjalanan mereka tak secanggung seperti yang ia bayangkan.

Mereka memang bertetangga tapi mereka tak pernah berbincang sebelumnya, sekalipun Yuta adalah teman kecil Taeyong kakaknya. Mereka berdua hanya pernah saling melempar senyum sapa tak lebih. Dan entah kenapa itu membuat harapan Haechan yang sempat menghilang kembali tumbuh. ' Bolehkah aku berharap lebih?'

" Jadi kau dan Jeno sudah bersahabat sejak kecil?"

Haechan mengangguk antusias saat menceritakan betapa kaku dan garingnya Lee Jeno, membuat Yuta tertawa cukup keras.

Senyum Haechan melebar, ia sangat menyukai senyum itu. Tidak, namun terlalu menyukainya. Membuatnya ingin tersenyum juga.

" Aku kira kalian itu sepasang kekasih."

" Aku? Dengan Jeno? Oh, itu tidak mungkin hyung. Kita ini sudah bersahabat dari masih menggunakan popok, mana mungkin aku menyukainya." ' Karena aku hanya menyukaimu.'

Yuta terkekeh lagi. Ia memang sering mendengar bahwa Haechan adalah anak yang ramai dan lucu, namun ia tak pernah menyangka bahwa tetangga sekaligus muridnya itu akan sehiperaktif ini. Hubungan mereka sedikit membaik sejak 25 menit yang lalu. Sejak Yuta meminta Haechan memanggilnya dengan hyung saja saat berada diluar sekolah.

Tentu saja, Haechan menyetujuinya. Karena sudah lama juga ia ingin memanggil pemuda cantik itu dengan sebutan hyung, karena hyung terdengar lebih indah dibandingkan dengan sonsaengnim.

" Hyung duluan ya Chan." Haechan mengangguk, pemuda tampan itu berhenti hanya untuk melihat punggung guru favoritnya itu menghilang ke dalam kantor. Punggung itu terlihat rapuh, dan Haechan ingin sekali memeluknya.

Haechan kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju lantai dua, tempat di mana kelasnya berada. Haechan membalas sapaan orang-orang yang kebetulan atau apa mengenalnya. Dan memasuki kelasnya, duduk di bangkunya dan menatap Jeno yang hanya dapat menatapnya heran.

Tentu saja Jeno sangat heran. Karena Haechan melihatnya dengan senyuman yang terlalu lebar. Tidak biasanya.

" Ada apa? Kau terlihat senang."

" Aku... Ah tidak."

Jeno hanya mengendikkan bahunya tak perduli. Ia bukan tipe orang dengan keingin tahuan yang tinggi, ia juga bukan tipe orang yang ingin mengetahui privasi orang lain. Jadi, Jeno membiarkannya. Karena Jeno tahu, Haechan akan bercerita padanya jika pemuda itu sudah siap.

" Jen."

" Hm?"

" Kau pernah jatuh cinta?"

Jeno menatap Haechan seraya menopang dagu. Jeno sebenarnya juga agak bingung, karena ia tak pernah merasakan perasaan berbunga sebelumnya. Jadi, Jeno lebih memilih menjawabnya dengan jujur.

" Tidak."

Mereka saling diam. Karena jujur saja, mereka tak tahu hal apa lagi yang harus mereka obrolkan, terlebih untuk orang pendiam seperti Jeno.

Namun, tidak dengan Haechan. Entahlah, Jeno hanya merasa aneh saja karena sahabatnya ini tak biasanya diam seperti ini.

" Aku sedang jatuh cinta."

Tiba-tiba pemuda tan itu berbicara. Membuat Jeno lagi-lagi harus menatapnya dengan heran.

" Dengan siapa?"

" Dengan..."

" Selamat pagi."

Mereka berdua menatap ke depan. Ke arah guru laki-laki manis yang telah mencuri perhatian Haechan.

" Dia."

Jeno mengernyitkan alisnya tak mengerti. Siapa yang dimaksud Haechan dengan dia? Apa yang dimaksud Haechan adalah Nakamoto Yuta? Guru kimia mereka yang memang Jeno akui sangat cantik dan manis itu? Sepertinya tidak mungkin.

" Dia. Aku suka dia, Nakamoto Yuta."

Apa Haechan sudah gila? Bagaimana bisa ia menyukai gurunya sendiri. Apa mungkin Haechan lupa? Kalau kakaknya sendiri, Taeyong juga menyukai Yuta?

Jeno hanya dapat menghela napas tak mengerti. Cinta memang terlalu rumit, dan ia sangat bersyukur karena ia tak menyimpan perasaan pada siapapun untuk saat ini.

" Kau ingin bersaing dengan Taeyong hyung?"

Haechan menatap Jeno dengan pandangan terkejut. Tak lama setelahnya, sinar matanya terlihat meredup. Sepertinya ia baru ingat fakta itu. Taeyong juga menyukai Yuta, sama seperti dirinya. Haechan tak mengerti, kenapa ia bisa melupakan kakaknya sepenting itu?

Haechan menghela napas berat. Ia merasa bingung sekarang. Entah kenapa kepercayaan dirinya meredup saat ini.

Pemuda tampan itu mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Kenapa harus kakaknya? Kenapa harus Taeyong yang menjadi rivalnya? Haechan jadi merasa kecil sekarang. Kakaknya terlalu kuat untuk dikalahkan.

" Setidaknya ungkapkan dulu perasaanmu."

" Aku takut Jen."

" Apa yang kau takutkan?" Haechan menatap Jeno tepat di matanya. Pemuda tan itu terlihat sedang berpikir. Sebenarnya, apa yang ia takutkan? Jarak umur mereka?

" Perbedaan umur bukan tolak ukur batas mencintai seseorang. Semua orang pernah merasakan jatuh cinta pada orang yang lebih tua atau muda sekalipun. Jika kau serius, katakan saja. Jika dia menolak? Tidak apa-apa, setidaknya bebanmu agak sedikit berkurang. Jangan terlalu memikirkan perasaan kakakmu, pikirkan perasaanmu juga. Jika ingin bersaing, bersainglah dengan sehat." Haechan menatap Jeno dengan senyum lebarnya.

Ia tahu, Jeno pasti mempunyai jawaban yang sangat tepat untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya. Haechan bersyukur memiliki sahabat seperti Jeno. Jeno memang kaku dan sangat tidak lucu. Tapi ia adalah sosok yang dewasa.

" Terimakasih."

Dan Jeno hanya dapat tersenyum tipis.

.

.

.

" Yah, sudah penuh."

Haechan mendongakkan kepalanya dan membeku setelah melihat sang pujaan hati yang tengah berdiri di tengah kantin sekolah yang nampak penuh.

Haechan dapat melihat kernyitan bingung di wajah cantik itu, membuat Haechan tersenyum. Begitu pula dengan Jeno yang mengamati gerak-gerik sahabatnya semenjak mendengar suara Yuta.

" Ini kesempatanmu." Haechan mengangguk mendengar perkataan Jeno.

" Yuta sonsaengnim." Yang dipanggil menoleh ke arah sepasang sahabat yang saat ini tengah melambaikan tangan ke arahnya. Mengundangnya untuk bergabung. Yuta tersenyum kecil dan berjalan ke arah mereka.

" Tidak apa-apa kalau aku ikut bergabung?" Mereka berdua mengangguk dan berkata tidak apa-apa.

Yuta tersenyum, guru muda itu duduk di samping Jeno yang berhadapan dengan Haechan. Alhasil, Haechan dapat melihat sosoknya dengan sangat jelas.

Haechan tersenyum, dan dibalas Yuta dengan senyum indahnya. Membuat Jeno yang melihat interaksi mereka berdua terkekeh dalam hati.

" Saem, mau coba punyaku?" Tanya Haechan. Yuta menggeleng singkat disertai dengan senyuman, membuat setitik rasa kesal di hatinya menguap entah kemana.

Haechan mengunyah jjangmyeonnya dengan pelan, sesekali menatap Yuta yang tampak kepedasan. Haechan mengangkat alisnya tertarik, Yuta terlihat sangat lucu saat ini. Bibirnya yang sudah memerah bertambah merah saat ini, hanya karena ramen.

" Minum dulu saem, sepertinya anda kehausan."

Yuta menerima segelas air putih dari Jeno. Dan meminumnya hingga tertinggal separuh.

Haechan menatap Jeno sengit, sepertinya Jeno lupa kalau ia yang seharusnya melakukan hal seperti itu. Jeno yang merasa diperhatikan mencoba untuk tak perduli dan kembali memakan omelatenya.

Haechan kembali menatap sosok cantik itu. Cara makannya benar-benar lucu, tidak berantakan dan terlihat anggun, namun terlihat lucu juga saat kepedasan seperti saat ini.

Haechan ingin sekali membersihkan bibir merah basah itu dengan tisu yang ada di meja. Namun ia mengurungkan niatnya, ia tak mau dianggap sebagai murid kurang ajar.

" Sonsaengnim tidak tahan pedas ya?" Yuta menganggukkan kepalanya sambil meminum air putih yang diberikan Jeno padanya tadi. Yuta tidak berbohong, ia memang tidak suka pedas, karena mulutnya akan terasa terlihat akar.

" Kenapa justru pesan ramen yang pedas?" Tanya Haechan lagi.

Yuta terkekeh pelan, terdengar sangat manis dan lembut bagi siapapun yang mendengarnya. Tak hanya Haechan, Jeno dan orang-orang di sekitar mereka yang melihat Yuta juga akan merasa seperti itu. Yuta terlalu bersinar.

" Yang biasa sudah habis." Jawab Yuta singkat.

Haechan menatap Yuta lagi, dan mencoba mencatat dalam otaknya bahwa Nakamoto Yuta tidak bisa makan makanan pedas. Pasti, Haechan pasti akan mengingat itu.

.

.

.

" Sonsaengnim."

Yuta menoleh kearah Haechan yang saat ini tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan berbinar. Pemuda tampan itu terlihat senang sekali.

" Ada apa?"

" Mau pulang bersama?"

Haechan bersyukur, kepercayaan dirinya yang tinggi sudah kembali sejak dari kantin tadi. Entahlah, tapi Haechan merasa bahwa Yuta akan menyetujui ajakannya.

" Boleh." Dan Haechan bersorak dalam hati. Ia senang, terlalu senang malahan.

Seperti pagi tadi, perjalanan pulang mereka juga terasa sangat menyenangkan. Haechan bersyukur jarak rumah mereka dan sekolah agak sedikit jauh, jadi Haechan bisa berlama-lama mengobrol dengan Yuta.

Karena jujur saja, Haechan enggan berpisah barang sedetik pun, karena ia tahu. Setelah mereka berpisah nanti, otaknya akan secara alami memikirkan orang di samping kanannya ini.

" Yuta hyung terlihat dekat dengan Taeyong hyung. Apa kalian pacaran?" Haechan sangat menyukai memanggil Yuta dengan sebutan hyung. Namun bukan itu masalahnya sekarang, ia hanya sedang merasa takut saat bayangan sang kakak tiba-tiba melintas di otaknya.

Ketakutannya akan perasaan Yuta yang sama dengan Taeyong membuatnya merasa tak nyaman. Tentu saja itu hanya dalam pikirannya, karena Yuta saat ini menggelengkan kepalanya pelan di sertai dengan tawa merdu favoritnya.

" Terlihat seperti itu ya?" Yuta menatap Haechan di sampingnya, dan tersenyum kecil.

Sungguh, Yuta tak pernah menyangka jika adik dari temannya ini akan menanyakan hal seperti ini. Apa Taeyong yang menyuruhnya? Jika iya, ia pasti akan memarahi Taeyong nanti karena sudah bercerita aneh pada Haechan.

" Kami hanya berteman. Ya memang Taeyong selalu bilang bahwa dia menyukaiku. Tapi kita hanya teman kok tidak lebih. Apa Taeyong mengatakan hal aneh tentangku?" Haechan menggelengkan kepalanya. Entahlah, namun ia merasa beban di hatinya sedikit berkurang berkat jawaban Yuta.

" Jadi Yuta hyung belum punya pacar?"

" Belum."

" Kenapa?"

" Belum ada yang cocok."

Haechan menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti. Sepertinya ia mendapat sedikit celah untuk merebut hati Yuta nanti.

" Wah lihat itu Chan."

Haechan menoleh kearah yang ditunjuk Yuta. Ke arah kotak kardus berisikan dua kucing lucu.

Yuta berjongkok di depan kardus itu dan menggendong kucing putih yang terlihat agak sedikit lebih kecil dari kucing hitam di dalam sana.

' Kasihan sekali. Aku pelihara saja bagaimana ya? Tapi aku tidak bisa memelihara dua. Ibu pasti marah.' Pikir Yuta.

Haechan yang sepertinya mengerti dengan apa yang Yuta pikirkan hanya dapat tersenyum tipis. Pemuda Tan itu ikut berjongkok di samping Yuta dan menggendong kucing hitam yang menatapnya lucu.

" Aku juga ingin memelihara satu."

Yuta tersenyum dan mengisyaratkan Haechan untuk pulang. Karena sejujurnya, hari sudah semakin gelap.

.

.

.

" Hyung."

Yuta menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik hanya untuk menatap Haechan yang tak kunjung membuka gerbang rumahnya.

Pemuda tampan itu menundukkan kepalanya seraya mengelus bulu kucing hitam di pelukannya. Dan kembali mengangkat kepalanya, tersenyum kecil ke arah Yuta dengan pandangan lembut. Yuta tertegun sesaat.

" Jika aku bilang kalau aku menyukaimu. Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Yuta membulatkan matanya. Sungguh, ia tak tahu harus berkata apa. Yuta tak pernah membayangkan hal seperti ini akan terjadi.

" Aku tidak tahu." Tatapan Haechan meredup, namun ia berusaha untuk tak kehilangan kepercayaan dirinya untuk saat ini. Karena tekatnya sudah bulat.

" Aku menyukaimu."

" Tapi kau masih kecil."

" Aku tahu."

" Perasaanmu hanya cinta monyet Haechanie."

" Setidaknya beri aku kesempatan seperti kau memberi kesempatan pada Taeyong hyung, kumohon." Yuta hanya diam menunduk. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan.

" Aku tidak tahu Chan."

" Aku mencintaimu hyung. Akan aku buktikan padamu kalau perasaanku bukan hanya sekedar cinta monyet." Yuta tertegun lagi, pemuda tan itu terlihat sangat serius sekarang.

Yuta menampakkan senyum kecilnya dan menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

Yuta sudah putuskan, ia akan memberikan Haechan kesempatan. Walaupun ia tak tahu bagaimana nanti hasilnya. Yuta menatap Haechan untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

" Terimakasih." Yang hanya dijawab Yuta dengan senyum indahnya.

END

Maafkan aku kalau ini pendek pake banget dan gak ngefeel sama sekali karena aku bingung mau nulis apa untuk hari yang indah ini XD Dan juga, aku lagi greget sama HaeYu padahal ff ini seharusnya JaeYu haha maafkan saya wahai JaeYu shopper XDO Ff ini juga terinspirasi dari Mv NCT Dreams jadi aku putuskan kalau HaeYu kayaknya lebih cocok.

Oh, sekarang tanggal 26 kan, jadi selamat #Yutaharemdays #Yutaukedays #Yutasalomeh XD


End file.
